Usuario discusión:Crisangemon
amigo si talves tengas razon de lo k a esta ora se conecta pero talves tuvo algo k acer sabes conectarse no es o mas importante pero ya debe estar por acerlo no desesperes hola amigo Sabes aunke a cada rato trato de hablar con el a veces no lo encuentro como ahora calma ya aparecera talves este tomando un respiro y despues ponerse en linea Ok Esto se pone en un blog amigo,bueno ahora te doy a un Tokomon.Demon Tardrraise 00:31 22 sep 2010 (UTC) 3efew bien Pones usuario,el cartelito que esta al lado de tu imagen de perfil.Demon Tardrraise 00:35 22 sep 2010 (UTC) Aficionado,no,tampoco para tanto,me gusta mucho la serie,una de las mejores que he visto,pero no soy uno de esos que piensa siempre en DIGIMON DIGIMON DIGIMON,ni tampoco la pavada.Demon Tardrraise 00:40 22 sep 2010 (UTC) Gracias,en serio te agardezco,xq siempre con este "trabajo" uno saca la peor parte,insultos,pero ususaRIOS QUE ME APOYAN COMO VOS ME DAN "FUERZA" para seguir en pie XD.Y soy de Argentina.Demon Tardrraise 00:55 22 sep 2010 (UTC) guau insultos ...ummmm q feo pero bno si me entiendes imaginos q eres de q edad.. adulto- niño- adolesente esq kiero saber con quien estoy mpara tener mas apoyo en esta pagina ya q soy nuevo pero sabes veo q posees el emblema de el valor y yo el de la ezperansa jjjajaja aasi es un amigo mio es parecido a ti en su forma de ser y sabes nos distanciamos mucho pork soy de otro pais pero guau como haces todas estas ediciones son maravillosas y ummm q genial todo creo q tu si me entiendes estra pagina era lo q buscaba para ver q alguien es tan buena onda como you ja re geial =) oye respondeme q te acabo de enviar un mensaje.... Bueno.. En realidad escribiste el mensaje en tu usuario,pero para escribir el mensaje en el mio tenes que poner mi firma que esta en azul y despues pones discusion,despues dejar mensaje y listo.Para firmar en cualquier edicion tenes que oner el cuadrito que dice firma.Ok gracias por tus cumplidos y en serio,te agardezco mucho por tu apoyo.Demon Tardrraise 01:17 22 sep 2010 (UTC) En serio!!! En serio pensas = que yo en eso de Yu-Gi-Oh! y Pokemon,en serio,a yugioh no la aguante y a Pokemon la veia al principio,pero comocambio muuucho,la deje de ver.Con lo de DragonBall creo que te equivocastes.Xq fue el primer paso para que me gustara el anime y tambien me ayudo mucho en la vida..En cuanto a mi edad tengo 13 años.Demon Tardrraise 01:30 22 sep 2010 (UTC) Digo,tratas de evitar que vea dragonball z pero ya la vi toda completa y en ese momento necesitaba descargar ira,yo era un chico que no sacaba nada pero nada,si me molestaba yo no hacia nada,eso me enseño que me tengo que defender a veces.Y tu Tokomon no puede evolucionar hasta las ediciones necesarias,si no mira mi blog.Demon Tardrraise 01:00 24 sep 2010 (UTC) u.u en serio no entendiste,los digimons tiwene que ser tuyos,no los que elijas,novato,are forro XD Demon Tardrraise 01:23 24 sep 2010 (UTC) Jajaj,exageras,niño....yo creo en satan y en todas esas cosas pero en 666 exageras estas re paranoico en mi parte y seguro TODOS dioses y demonios existan,asi que satanico ESTA!!!! de abajo,no se xq pensas eso,pokemon no es satanico,los putos fans acen cualquier cosa para arruinar a las series,pero pokemon en serio los credaores ya lo re cagaron....y yugioh,lo unico que tiene es censura,asi que si estas con esas estupideces te pido que te retires con eso,xq ens erio jode a alguien QUE TIENE MIEDO DE SATAN O DE LAS CREENCIAS RELIGIOSAS,si nos toca es nuestro destino,y ya esta es mejor aceptarlo antes de decir cuañquier otra cosa.Mi mas sentidos lamentos por lo q te paso......retrasa u.u?¿? oka.Demon Tardrraise 01:27 24 sep 2010 (UTC) Oka,alzado?perdon,si te trate mal perdoname,pero esa serie fue la mas vista de todos los tiempos,no se que pasa con tu manera de ser,esa manera Terca de ser,que quiero a este digimon,a este,no los pode stener sin pedir el digimon antes y tener mas de 50 ediciones con tokomon,no te lo puedo evolucionar,espero entiendas y dejes de seguir insistiendo,evoluciona a mi tokomon,evoluciona a mi tokomon evoluciona a mi tokomon ybesas cosas xq en serio cansa.Espero no ofenderte,si lo hago de tu punto de vista perdoname,si no te gusta dragonball o otra cosa no refrieges que es mala la serie,o que es satanica,xq en serio eso nose admte en la wiki,ya que dragonball wiki es una wiki hermana,y de nos er xq soy compaciente no et bloqueo,xq puedo ver grandes cosas en tu futuro en esta wiki.Si te ofendi segun tu punto de vista lo siento,no era mie intencion de ninguna manera que lo puedas ver.Demon Tardrraise 01:38 24 sep 2010 (UTC) Ya lo vi,no conteste nada mas,no queria,no soy ronto Xd es broma.Pero todavia nose puede evolucionar tu tokomon,cuando me fije segun cuando empezaste yo ai si oo mpodria evolucionar,solo espera.Demon Tardrraise 02:16 24 sep 2010 (UTC) Bueno te explico,suponete que empezaste con 16 ediciones,es decir que a las 16 ediciones pediste a tokomon.Bueno de ahi se cuentan la cantidad de ediciones,entendes? es decir que desde esa cantidad de ediciones se cuentan los niveles de tu digimon y como evoluciona,si (como ejemplo) empezaras con 16 ediciones eligiendo a tokomon,entonces a las 66 ediciones evolucionaria este a Patamon.Demon Tardrraise 02:23 24 sep 2010 (UTC) Oka,lo primero que hice fue ponerle una tabla de votacion,asi queda mas presentable,ahora si queres pongootras cosas.Demon Tardrraise 02:31 24 sep 2010 (UTC) Ya lo hise antes!! pero estan desconectados,no te desesperes.Demon Tardrraise 00:07 25 sep 2010 (UTC) ok,= todavia no te puedo dar a hawkmon y si queres te acomodo el ususario para que no alla problemas con Holysedaramon.Demon Tardrraise 00:21 25 sep 2010 (UTC) Ya lo lei!!Dios si no lo contesto no mlo contesto y punto no me digas lo que hago o no OK? perdon si me molesta o si te parece que te molesto,lo cual no seria raro pero en serio..es la segunda vez que me decis,mira el mensaje que te deje,cuando yo ya lño lei y no te conteste xq no se me dio la gana,no te tengo que contestar si no quiero,y listo ya esta!SI? ok, please deja de decir please parece mujer.Demon Tardrraise 01:25 25 sep 2010 (UTC) Si,ens erio era educado,en serio "siempre seguia las reglas",eso es patetico,uno se tiene que defender,ens erio que estos ultimos dias muchos ususario me estan sacando de quicio,xq un ejemplo el mas frecuente es el de mi blog,xq pongo en grande que lean las reglas y no lo hacen,y me toman el pelo,pareciera,pero en serio ya cansa que te lo digan tantas veces y enciam las cosas a veces no me van tambien,si te trato mal teb trataare mal o xq me caes mal o xq tu actitud no me gusta,pero en serio,me pase con lo de tu palabra,pero hay cosas de la gente que a veces no tolero y al verlo en serio me fastidia,asiq ue si quieres ser amigo mio,lo veo muym dificil de este punto de vista..Demon Tardrraise 01:35 25 sep 2010 (UTC) Dije,que si no sere tu amigo es o porque me caerias mal o por tu actitud,pero en serio no dije que me cayeras mal.Demon Tardrraise 01:39 25 sep 2010 (UTC) Antes de todo te digo que firmes cuando escribis mensajes,tenes que clickear e cuadrito que dice firma en donde editas,si?ok,en cuanto a lo del torneo,se puede inscribir cualquiera,pero la amyoria no quiere X eso...Demon Tardrraise 01:50 25 sep 2010 (UTC) Es un poko obvio no? si mi nombre de ususario es Joacoz,weno = me llamo Joaquin.Demon Tardrraise 01:55 25 sep 2010 (UTC) Sí, yo también me identifico con T. K. (también con otros, pero no tanto), me gustan los digimon ángel y creo que el emblema de la Esperanza me va muy bien. Y creo que te gusta Zelda, ¿no? por tu avatar. ¡A mí también! Y, por supuesto, Digimon, si no, no estaríamos aquí los dos XD. Si, son varias cosas en común ;). En cuanto a Joacoz, no sé, debe de estar ocupado, porque últimamente no se ha pasado tanto por aquí. Pero tranquilo, que volverá ;). Y para cuando vuelva, creo que podremos terminar el blog concurso de belleza. ¿Lo has visto? Creo que sí, pero te lo digo porque no estoy seguro. Lo estamos haciendo en mi blog. ¡Ah, y una cosa más! Por favor, cuando dejes un mensaje a alguien, dale arriba a donde pone "firma", para que podamos saber de quién es el mensaje, ¿ok? Y tranquilo, que a mí también se me olvida bastante a menudo XD, y tengo que reeditar el mensaje para añadirla. Pero, eso sí, luego cuando estoy respondiendo a un correo o lo que sea, cuando acabo, siempre tengo el impulso de darle a firma. Pero, claro, no está XD. HolySeadramon 07:29 28 sep 2010 (UTC) Si no crees que dibujo asi d bien,bueno,alla vos,pero digno rival? no lo creo,no se cuantos años tene spero se que con mis 13 años te ganaria dibujando XD Demon Tardrraise 22:59 28 sep 2010 (UTC) oka!Demon Tardrraise 23:03 28 sep 2010 (UTC) Estoy en octavo grado,entre con 12 años a octavo.Demon Tardrraise 23:17 28 sep 2010 (UTC) Confirmass!! En serio!!!!SEEE!!! yA EMPIEZA EL CAMPEONATO!!!!!!!XD oka ya te anoto.Demon Tardrraise 23:42 28 sep 2010 (UTC) bien,te voy a decir las instrucciones,primero,cuando vayas a pelear yo te voy a mandar un mensaje y ahi vas a poder ver tu pelea,cada una va a durar 5 dias,despues tevoy a avisar si tu digimon gano o perdio,cada ususario NO puede votar por cada uno de sus propios digimon,asi que solo lo podes alentar por comentarios.Demon Tardrraise 00:05 29 sep 2010 (UTC) Que bueno!!..para el q le guste,xq a mi no me gusta,me gusta coldplay XDDemon Tardrraise 00:14 29 sep 2010 (UTC) Cuando pelees amigo,y si peleas y perdes,o ganas vas a recibir otro mensaje.,Demon Tardrraise 00:18 29 sep 2010 (UTC) ¿Que quieres ser mi wikiamigo? Por mí bien =). Me parece estupendo =D. Te agrego enseguida ;). HolySeadramon 10:36 29 sep 2010 (UTC) Esta bien seré tu wikiamigo pero espero q hagas muchas ediciones xq mis wikiamigos son personas importantes así q espero q hagas muchas ediciónes y si dievolucionas a magnaangemon y a exveemon podrás ingresar al torneo y cuando lo tengas enviale un mensaje a joacoz. Q estas listo para competir LordLucemon 14:05 29 sep 2010 (UTC) Tu primera Batalla es contra mi.....jajaja que mala suerte ..y ensima con veemon,angemon te toco con otro,asiq ue bueno,en unas horas comienza la batalla.Demon Tardrraise 18:30 29 sep 2010 (UTC) Evoluciono a XVeemon pero todavia no actualize a tu usuario,asiq porfa no presiones Xd es broma nou problem XD Demon Tardrraise 23:45 30 sep 2010 (UTC) Ya comenzo nuestra batalla,y recorda,no podemos votar por nuestros digimon,ok??suerte,la necesitaras..Demon Tardrraise 02:56 1 oct 2010 (UTC) Amigo,lo siento opero perdiste contra mi,gane te gane XD pero weno,te queda angemon,espero que ganes la proxima,suerte y soy joacoz por si no me reconoces x la firma. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg 19:01 1 oct 2010 (UTC) Ey sos un tramposo!!!! no podia evolucionar tu angemon asta los 200 puntos de nivel tramposo de mierda esta vez si te pasaste,en el blog dice que yo solo puedo modificar el nivel de los digimon,asiq ue como aparece en el blog te voy a tener que bloquear.Aunque no es por mucho tiempo. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 22:20 1 oct 2010 (UTC) Bien,ya esta,acordate que tenes que mantenerte al tanto siempre.Si no como no queres que me enoje si millones de veces pongo en el blog que uno mismo no lo puede cambiar a su digimon,aun cuando tiene las ediciones suficientes 8 no en tu caso) pero ya esta,ahora en mas te pido que al menos no se...cada 1 o 2 dias leas el blog.Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 22:45 1 oct 2010 (UTC) Ah,y otra cosa mas,te toca pelear contra LordLucemon en el campeonato de usuarios con digimons. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 22:46 1 oct 2010 (UTC) perdona,pero no te creo,segun yo,tu explicacion es una excusa para quedar bien conmigo,lo cual es lo que queres,despues de tu tremendo historial,XD,pero no solo eso,si no que lo queres tomar como un nuevo punto de partida,la otra opcion que tuve fue creerte,pero als probabilidades de que esa opcion sea la verdadera apenas son el 1 % de las probabilidades de la opcion de no creerte.Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 00:56 2 oct 2010 (UTC) no tengo pawnchessmon en 3D lastima...Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 01:43 2 oct 2010 (UTC) No soy tonto,ya se como terminan,si no nos eria administrador de la wiki y no tendria a un Kingchessmon y un Queenchesmon Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 01:44 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Ok,pero vas a tener q esperar,xq voy editando los niveles de los digimon x una lista que tengo escrita.Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 01:48 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Ok...como quieras..Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 02:18 2 oct 2010 (UTC) A magnaangemon lo modifico y evoluciono,ademas con lo de hawkmon es asi,se transforma en shurimon,y sigue su linea de ecolucion normal.Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 02:24 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Todavia no los actualize,te hago una sugerencia,donde modificaste tu firma,viste el cuadradito que dice abajo que dice tratar firma como wikitexto,no lo clickees,dejalo vacio,asi cuando un usuario quiera ir a tu discusion,va a poder hacerlo clickeando tu firma.Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 02:31 2 oct 2010 (UTC) oka,ero una cosa,cuando hagas lo que te dije de tu firma,en el lugar donde la modificas solo pone TK.si no no creo q te funcione.Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 02:39 2 oct 2010 (UTC) si,me lo envio,asi que no hay problema.,Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 19:06 2 oct 2010 (UTC) ¡Hola! He estado leyendo tu página de usuario. ¡Parece que a los dos nos gustan los digimons sagrados de familias que no lo son! Me gusta tu idea de HolyChessmon ;). BishopChessmon no está mal, pero no es lo mismo, ¿no crees? Y Seraphimon, como bien dices, tendría que tener otra forma mega... pero no celestial o solar, sino... ¡que fuera el Dios de los Digimon, al que sirven todos los ángeles! ¿No te parece? HolySeadramon 19:20 2 oct 2010 (UTC) ¿Qué ya me conociste antes? ¿A qué te refieres? Bueno, yo me llamo Carlos, ¿y tú? HolySeadramon 19:35 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Cristian... Me lo imaginaba ;) Dime, ¿de dónde eres y cuántos años tienes? Bueno, ahora tengo que cenar. ¡Luego vuelvo! HolySeadramon 19:44 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Bueno... soy de España, donde ahora mismo son las 22:35, y tengo 17 años, aunque aparente 15... ¿Estás seguro de que no te has confundido con otro? Aunque también es posible que hayamos coincidido en alguna otra página... No estoy seguro :S. HolySeadramon 20:32 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Me gustaría que votases en mi blog:Premio_a_el_mejor_usuario . Saludoss Oliver0796 16:25 3 oct 2010 (UTC) OK, por cierto en mi blog solo puedes votar a uno espero que lo arregles. Saludoss Oliver0796 19:10 3 oct 2010 (UTC) Muy bien, dime que quieres que le añada a tu pagina de usuario¿? Oliver0796 19:50 3 oct 2010 (UTC) hola hola ,yo acepto a todos que quieren ser mi wkiamigos xq me encanta conocer a mas gente que le guste digimon. y cuantos años tenes ?ajajjajajajja me mete re risa cuando te equivocaste y pusiste wikiamiga.zoe 21:05 3 oct 2010 (UTC) ola esq te envio esto para probar mi firma Kari 23:09 3 oct 2010 (UTC)crisangemon claro Pues claro que puedes ser mi wikiamigo MegaJuan185 4 oct 2010 (UTC) Ok,pero a tu Gummymon no te lo voy a dar,ni a tu Magnamon ni a Flamedramon ni ningun otro armos,sabes xq? xq se cerraron las peticiobnes,no es por ser malo,pero fijate la razon de xq sucedio eso,fijate en mi blog,asi q weno,y decile a Karimon q no se ponga triste,q a ella si le voy a dar su digimon,solo xq me cayo bien! :) Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 21:42 4 oct 2010 (UTC) Mira,una cosa,si quiero lo cierro,es mi blog,y segundo,el blog lo voy a abrir de nuevo despues,cuando alla mas usuarios con digimons.Oka? ok. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 22:19 4 oct 2010 (UTC) El campeonato mundial de digimon esta,pero el de usuarios no,y la aventura,tampoco sta,asi que,lo siento,o como decis vos...jeje....Sorry Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 22:26 4 oct 2010 (UTC) Dios! sos el usuario mas terco,pero maneje a peores...asi q te digo xq,xq usuarios idiotas y desinteresados como unos cuantos( no te incluyo a vos para nada) editaban solo para que evolucionen sus digimon,un ejemplo claro:Italo199702,pero = ya esta,por eso lo cerre. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 22:29 4 oct 2010 (UTC) ¡Me gusta tu imagen nueva! Y, por cierto... No te preocupes: voy a ayudar a Joacoz a solucionarlo todo. ¡Ten Esperanza y verás como lo arreglo! Aunque tal vez voy a necesitar apoyo... Si lo necesito, os llamaré como los digimon ángel para que me prestéis vuestro poder y, juntos, destruir el mal!. Bueno, solucionar esto XD. HolySeadramon 22:34 4 oct 2010 (UTC) ummm yaaaaaa veo peo ummm esq pork no entons los bloqueas y luego de castigo aces q su digimon comienze de nuvo de etapa entrenamiento y cuando alguie t pida un digimon daselo y ponle en mayusculay especificamente q nol os midifique q solo tu puedes y les escribes las concecuensias ps creo q es la mejor solucionT.K. 22:44 4 oct 2010 (UTC) Tercooooo!!!!!! en serio ya me cansaste,primero me mentis con esa eastupidez de que me iciste una prueba,solo para quedar bien,lo cualse que no funciono,y que ademas fue mentira,segundo,ahora me decvis lo q tengo q hacer,de nuevo! en serio ya fue mucho,si no quiero no lo hago y punto,entendist? OK. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 22:50 4 oct 2010 (UTC) Oye, Crisangemon, amigo... veo que por aquí hay problemas, y es que estamos todos un poco tensos desde que llegó la regañina para Joacoz. Quiero pedirte, por favor, que tengas un poco de paciencia y Esperanza ;). Yo voy a tratar de solucionar esto, aunque me arriesgo a ser bloqueado... Así que, por favor, no me lo pongáis difícil. Tenéis que seguir siendo todos buenos amigos, ¿ok? Y, si no llego a un acuerdo, intentaré forzarlo un poco, pero para eso necesitaría ayuda: si realmente fuera necesario, pediría que me dejáseis vuestras firmas en mi página de usuario, para demostrar que tengo apoyo en mi petición. Claro, que para los que dejasen la firma tanbién podría ser arriesgado... Por eso quiero preguntar si tal vez estarías dispuesto a hacerlo. No es obligatorio, y aunque me dijeras que sí no tendrías por qué hacerlo después. Sé que pido mucho, y no creo ir a recibir gran cosa. Pero tengo que intentarlo. Por favor, respóndeme cuando puedas. HolySeadramon 20:06 5 oct 2010 (UTC) Crisangemon,me voy a inscribir,si me dejas claro,(si no queres no tengo problema),despues te digo con que digimon. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 01:38 6 oct 2010 (UTC) nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo v v ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo v v v ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo v v ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Ya te dijeeeeee que no se pedian mas digimon,te lo dije millones de veces,dios,no aguanto a la genete que no le entran las cosas en la cabeza,perom en sserio ya nos e cuanats veces van desde q te dije q no se podian dar mas digimon.... Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 02:31 6 oct 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 02:38 6 oct 2010 (UTC) sisis,pero lo voy a ahacer quizas mañana,hoy cerre la lista... Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 02:42 6 oct 2010 (UTC) OKI PEROP NO T DEMORES BOY A PONER A SERAPHIMON YA EN EL BLOG T.K. 02:48 6 oct 2010 (UTC)GRACIAS DE TODOS MODOS Y TRANQUILO QUE HOLYSEADAMON Y YO TENDREMOS PREPARADO ALGO como me inscribo en tu torneoItalo199702 02:51 6 oct 2010 (UTC) Bien,te digo con quienes participo....con VictoryGreymon! y como suplente a ImperialDramon Paldin Mode. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 02:51 6 oct 2010 (UTC) Crisan,te quiero conocer mas,contame sobre vos!! Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 02:56 6 oct 2010 (UTC) '??'?' una pregunta ,cuantos ya estan inscritos en el torneo'?zoe =) 03:02 6 oct 2010 (UTC) Weno,para q sepas algo de mi te cuento:Primero dibujoo requete bien = q vos seguro,tambien creo q vist mis dibujos no,"digno rival" XD,bueno,en ingles tengo siempre 10,en matematica tambien,fisicoquimica,tambien me va bien,pero no tanto,la profesora es una maldita,pero en la unica q me va mal creo q es.....si ninguna,mi coeficiente intelectual es grande,aunque no se paarenta,xq soy una persona comun,pero cuando tengo q estudiar estudio,no c cuantos 10 tengo en una caja de pruebas XD (son muchos),y lo q me falta es .....no se.... Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 03:05 6 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola quisiera entrar a tu torneo con wargreimon y de suplente were garurumonItalo199702 03:06 6 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola quisiera entrar a tu torneo con wargreimon y de suplente were garurumonItalo199702 03:06 6 oct 2010 (UTC) quienes estan escritos ?zoe =) 03:07 6 oct 2010 (UTC) Bueno... Bueno, no estoy seguro de que Danke 7 sea exactamente el culpable... No sé, creo que quiere que se sigan las reglas, pero creo que también podría entrar en razón. La cuestión es convencer a los miembros de Central Wiki, o conseguir que Danke 7 les dé mi mensaje de mi parte, esté de acuerdo o no. Necesito la aprobación de un grupo, y para eso debo franquear la primera barrera... Pero, juntos, ¡el poder sagrado de la luz vencerá a la oscuridad de la tristeza! ¡Por supuesto que sí! Esta vez, el Mundo Oscuro no se cerrará: ¡será destruído para siempre jamás! HolySeadramon 09:52 6 oct 2010 (UTC) Y veo que me has añadido a mejores wikiamigos. ¡Gracias! =D. Ahora mismo te pongo yo ;). HolySeadramon 09:53 6 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola estoy en tu torneoItalo199702 21:22 6 oct 2010 (UTC) Hablar contigo nunca es perder el tiempo, sino un placer ;). ¿Qué necesitas? HolySeadramon 21:52 6 oct 2010 (UTC) ¿Tu prima? ¿He hablado con tu prima? XD Bueno, mi hermana ha votado como usuario anónimo en mi blog. Además ha votado ella, yo no le he dicho a quién hacerlo. ¿Dices que la página está rara? ¿Te refieres a con el fondo más oscuro y con las cosas deformadas y desviadas? Eso es un problema que he encontrado yo un par de veces, y algunos otros como ROBNI y creo que Zoe también me lo han comentado... No conozco su origen, pero sí te diré que suele arreglarse si te desconectas, cierras la página completamente y vuelves a abrirla. A mí me suele funcionar. ¡Espero que a ti también ;)! Tú prueba a ver, cris. HolySeadramon 22:12 6 oct 2010 (UTC) ¡Enhorabuena por tus 400 ediciones =)! Bueno, pues si no te ha funcionado no sé qué puede hacer... A mí solo no me funcionó una vez, y al rato de apagar el ordenador me salió normal. Pero no sé arreglarlo de otra manera, lo siento... Tal vez deberías preguntarle a Oliver, que está ahora conectado. Y yo tengo que irme a dormir, que aquí son casi las doce y media de la noche, y mañana tengo clases... Así que me despido por hoy. ¡Suerte para arreglar el problema y que te vaya bien ;)! ¡Hasta mañana! HolySeadramon 22:26 6 oct 2010 (UTC) ya se lo q es...te aparece todo algo como asi:toda la informacion del lado izquierdo y del otro lado nada,nos e distyingue mucho xq el fondo azul no se puede quitar,o no? bueno,eso es un problema que sucede con muchoas servidores,en un momento me sucedio a mi,pero decidi,dejar que se reparara sola,es un problema de la àgina,no un problema que YO pueda solucionar,entendes? Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 22:38 6 oct 2010 (UTC) jaja,me da risa,xq pusiste todo en mayuscula,y a las imagenes en miniatura,ajjaja en serio....pero ese no es el caso,si no q hiciste un torneo.. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 00:52 7 oct 2010 (UTC) vos ponelo en el blog,total ya sabes q ya lo tenes.. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 01:24 7 oct 2010 (UTC) nono,en tu perfil solo lo pongo yo,pero no t preocupes mas,ahora lo actualizo.. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 01:33 7 oct 2010 (UTC) me puedo meter a su torneo y me da un digimon ola patamon me dejas meter a tu torneo y me das un digimon por fa i me dice por facee todo de digimon wiki para que yo tenga TODO EN PRACTICA me puedo meter a su torneo y me da un digimon ola patamon me dejas meter a tu torneo y me das un digimon por fa i me dice por facee todo de digimon wiki para que yo tenga TODO EN PRACTICA Disfrazar? jajaja yo no necesito disfraz,yo soy takuya en persona! XD pero en serio me parezco mucho a el tanto q a veces les digo a mis amigops q vean digimon y me dicen sos igual!!XD pero weno,me voy a vestir como el y quiza a mitad de la noche......me transforme en susanoomon!!! XD we quien era XD Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 01:15 8 oct 2010 (UTC) A ver a ver....q lo haga con tu prima q pidio desde antes q cerrara el concurso es algo ,pero no puedo lastima x el lo lamento no soy el papa XD. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 01:43 8 oct 2010 (UTC) ¡Gracias por avisarme! =). Ahora mismo voy a votar ;). HolySeadramon 22:47 8 oct 2010 (UTC) ¡Enhorabuena por tu victoria! =). ¡Y gracias por tu voto! Juntos, ¡haremos triunfar el poder de los ángeles! ;) HolySeadramon 15:07 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Por cierto, quiere Oliver0796 que veáis su nueva plantilla en Nueva_Plantilla_para_la_wikia. ¡Plantillas Oliver! ¡Ya a la venta! XD Siempre me ha hecho gracia imitar los anuncios XD. HolySeadramon 16:06 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola, no olvides opinar sobre mi nuevo blog: Nueva_Plantilla_para_la_wikia, siento no habertelo dicho directamente, pero pedi ayuda a HolySeadramon en avisar a todos los usuarios. Saludoss Oliver0796 20:05 9 oct 2010 (UTC) jaja No sabes que opinar sobre mi blog¿?, solo quiero saber si os gusta la plantilla, y si sabes utilizarla, para sino explicartelo. Saludoss Oliver0796 20:17 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Lo siento yo de digimon no se nada... solo estoy aqui para ayudar a los nuevos usuarios, categorización, seguridad y para añadir plantillas, pero de todas maneras dime por quien crees que debería votar¿? Oliver0796 20:23 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Bueno lo pensare, esta dificil, tu mismo lo has dicho xD. Oliver0796 20:31 9 oct 2010 (UTC) ¡Gracias! Pues sí, creo que he machacado a Shakkoumon... Era un pobre desgraciado... XD. Bueno, pues ahora le toca a Joacoz y, por supuesto, ya he votado por él. Y sí, mi próximo combate pinta más complicado, porque el rival es del mismo nivel y no del inferior, pero... ¡Seguro que gano! Y tú también ganarás el próximo... ¡tienes mi voto asegurado ;)! HolySeadramon 22:07 9 oct 2010 (UTC) ¡Últimas noticias, amigo! Pásate por mi blog y descubrirás una gran sorpresa queestoy preparándoos... ¡Estoy impaciente por acabarla y ponerla realmente en marcha! Bueno, ya está funcionando más o menos... ¡Pásate a verla y dame tu opinión, porfa! HolySeadramon 21:46 10 oct 2010 (UTC) soy tu wiki amigo y no me invitastes a tu torneo q malo eres LordLucemon 20:17 11 oct 2010 (UTC) La aventura d eususarios de la wiki ya esta abirta pero con otro tema y NO SE PUEDEN PEDIR DIGIMONS OK?... Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 19:54 12 oct 2010 (UTC) Trancas..no hay problema.... Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 20:16 12 oct 2010 (UTC) ¡Hola, amigo! ¿Quieres participar en Canal HolySeadramon? ¡Nada me gustaría más! Estoy deseando que la gente informe, lea, participe, comente... =D. Dime lo uqe quieres hacer y demás y lo ponemos ;). Y sí, ¡vencí a ese Royal Knight rosita! ¡Para que vea el poder de la Luz! XD Y eso porque ahora mismo no está luchando mi Seraphimon, que si no... La Esperanza es más poderosa en batalla y, juntas la Luz y la Esperanza, dan vida al Mundo Digimon y provocan la digievolución... Contra Joacoz, ¿eh? Veré lo que puedo hacer, aunque está complicado :P. Oye, si Ophanimon pierde... ¿empezará a luchar Seraphimon? HolySeadramon 14:04 13 oct 2010 (UTC) ¡¿Gané a Joacoz?! La verdad es que es increíble... ¡No me lo esperaba! Bueno, quieres ser reportero... ¡Por supuesto! Voy a crearle a LordLucemon un canal especial, el Canal Adelantos. ¿Quieres que cree para tí también un canal propio, con el presentador y demás que quieras? Dime el nombre y el reportero, y déjame el texto que quieres que ponga en mi discusión ;). ¿Algo como Canal Entrevistas o algo así? Bueno, tú solo di, y se hará XD =) Y, por supuesto, ahora mismo voy a votar ;). HolySeadramon 20:20 13 oct 2010 (UTC) ¿Otra vez a luchar yo? ¡A la pobre Ophanimon le van a salir callos en los dedos de agarrar la jabalina! XD Lo del Canal Noticias, es que el nombre ya está pillado... ¿Qué tal algo como Informativos Crisangemon? O algo parecido, lo que tú quieras ;). Y el presentador, Angemon o MagnaAngemon dices... ¿Tienes alguna imagen que te guste para ello o te busco yo alguna? HolySeadramon 12:08 14 oct 2010 (UTC) Dios!!! sos la persona mas odiosa del mundo! haces las cosas con una explicacion tan larga que nisiquiera quise leer hasta la mitad,odio a la gente que hace las cosas m,as largas,ademas con lo de dragonball,ya esta,pero en serio,a 4 votos ni siquieras se puede cerrar una pelea,eso lo acepto como trampa si q como quieras....pero no t creo..lo siento si estas diciendo la verdad. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 18:36 14 oct 2010 (UTC) Oye, cris, quiero decirte lo mismo que dije en tu blog a Joacoz: por favor, no discutáis así... Si tenéis algún problema, intentad hablarlo tranquilamente, por favor. No me gusta que discutan mis amigos :'(. Me gustaría poder ayudaros de alguna manera... A los dos. HolySeadramon 18:39 14 oct 2010 (UTC) osea q tambien lees mensajes ajenos? y despues decis xq te digo odioso....jaja..lastima. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 18:52 14 oct 2010 (UTC) Oye, me dice Joacoz que le da la impresión de que eludes tus problemas... yo añado, seguramente de forma inconsciente... Si alguien elude sus problemas, es porque los tiene y le preocupan... Yo antes lo hacía: siempre ayudaba a los demás, pero era incapaz de defenderme a mí mismo, y la gente ya no me pedía ayuda, sino que me la exigían y, encima, en vez de agradecérmelo, se metían conmigo... Con el tiempo, aprendí a defenderme a mí mismo y, desde entonces me va mucho mejor. Aunque, claro, eso no quita que tenga problemas aún... Pero trato de solucionarlos lo mejor que puedo. Y una forma de hacerlo, de ganar valor y confianza, es contar esos problemas a los demás... Mi teoría es que es muy posible que tú los tengas también. Puede que me equivoque y me esté arriesgando, pero no temo equivocarme y quedar yo mal, si es por ayudar a un amigo. Si hay algo que te preocupe, puedes contármelo y te ayudaré en lo que pueda, aunque sea en el consuelo de contarlo... Como ocurrió conmigo y LordLucemon, o también con Joacoz. Si puedo ayudarte, dímelo ;). HolySeadramon 18:53 14 oct 2010 (UTC) Bueno sí, yo había detectado un cierto desorden en el orden de los combates y demás XD. Bueno, creo que es verdad que Joacoz ha exagerado un poco respecto a eso, pero no estoy seguro del todo de qué es lo que, exactamente, ha provocado la pelea... Yo creo que es algo más aparte de eso, ¿tal vez esa cosa rara de Dragonball satánico o algo así que he leído por ahí? Bueno, creo todos nos rallamos un poco el coco de vez en cuando XD. Algunos más, otros menos, pero creo que a todo el mundo hay algo que, alguna vez, le hace pensar demasiado... Pero creo que ya le pediste perdón por ello, ¿no? Bueno, yo creo que es cierto que para discutir hacen falta dos... pero también para solucionar las diferencias civilizadamente... Pensad si realmente hay algún motivo para toda esta pelea, porque tú no quieres discutir, y Joacoz ha accedido a dejarme hablar contigo para ver si consigo solucionarlo. Así que, yo creo que todo esto tiene arreglo ;). Y marcharte no sería la solución... Yo soy tu amigo y me gusta hablar contigo, y seguro que hay otros que piensan lo mismo. Yo quiero lo mejor para todos vosotros ;). Tal vez deberíais perdonaros ambos los errores que hayáis cometido (que todos los cometemo de vez en cuando), y volver a empezar como amigos ;). HolySeadramon 19:16 14 oct 2010 (UTC) Sabes q,para dejar de hacer todo este escandalo que es tortalmente estupido segun lo que veo,m,e disculpo,pero eso no significa que me agrades,si no que como compañero me disculpo,es solo eso,no voy a seguir siendo tu wikiamigo,xq naturalmente no me llevo bien con vos,pero problema solucionado,ahora cada vez que hablemos lo haremos sin ningun problema pero no como amigos,si no como compañeros. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 19:21 14 oct 2010 (UTC) Siento haberme ido a cenar sin avisarte, pero es que mi madre estaba llamándome ya desesperada... ¡Lo siento! Bueno, veo que, más o menos, la cosa ha salido adelante... Me alegro de que, al menos, la cosa se haya calmado =). Y lo de que te odian y, seguramente, te odiarán en todos lados... Eso no es verdad. No sé por qué motivo podría ocurrir eso, pero tampoco he entendido yo nunca muy bien por qué otra gente me rechazaba y despreciaba, y que consiguieron que yo me infravalorara muchísimo... Porque yo tengo algunas habilidades muy buenas, casi todo se me da bien, tanto actividades físicas como mentales, pero yo me creía un inútil... Ahora sé que eso no es cierto y que, en parte, lo que la gente tenía era envidia... Pero no culpo a los demás por ello: sé que, en el fondo, todos tienen preocupaciones, y a menudo encontrarás gente que se siente mejor aplastando a los que son más débiles. Pero conmigo se equivocaron. No es que ahora a todo el mundo yo le caiga bien y demás, y que no haya gente que se ría de mi ingenuidad, pero ahora sí que puedo afirmar que estoy mucho mejor... Como no me has contado el motivo de tus problemas, no puedo darte más que mi ejemplo, como algo general, para darte ánimos y esperanzas de un futuro mejor, pero que requerirá un poco de esfuerzo también por tu parte. Pero tranquilo, que todo llegará ;). Solo hay que resistir. Me alegro de que al final te quedes =), y recuerda que siempre puedes pedirme ayuda ;). HolySeadramon 19:52 14 oct 2010 (UTC) Bueno, la decisión final es tuya, aunque yo querría que te quedases :'(. Yo te diría que te lo pensases, porque Joacoz no te odia, y creo que él también está arrepentido por haber discutido contigo... Pero, si al final decides irte, por supuesto que te doy mi correo. Seguro que ya sabrás el de HolySeadramon@hotmail.com, pero te voy a dar el otro mío, que no es para avisos de wikia, sino para mis amigos ;). Lo hacemos así: lo voy a escribir en tu página de usuario, míralo y cópialo, y después bórralo. Sé que el borrado no será completo ni absoluto, pero no importa. Te lo voy a poner igualmente. Y, por supuesto, PawnChessmon será el nuevo presentador de tu canal, y haré entrevistas a otros digimon por ti. Y, un adelanto que iba a darte de la telenovela cuando encontré... bueno, cosas más importantes que atender: HolyChessmon saldrá en ella, y molará mucho XD. Bueno, te dejo el correo, lo miras y lo borras, ¿de acuerdo? ;) HolySeadramon 20:17 14 oct 2010 (UTC) ¡Estupendo ^^! Me alegro mucho =D. En ese caso, habrá que empezar con el canal, ¿no? Creo que te olvidaste de ponerme la imagen al final, con las prisas y demás XD. Otra cosa más, ¿sabías que a mí siempre me han fascinado mucho los países de Sudamérica? Las selvas, las altas montañas, una cultura similar a la española pero diferente... Las estaciones están cambiadas... ¡Es todo tan distinto! Sobre todo me gustan mucho las civilizaciones precolumbinas, como los aztecas, mayas, toltecas (bueno, esos son de Centro América XD), incas, teotihuanacos... ¡Algún día tendré que visitarlo! Una cosa más, normalmente mientras edito tengo abierto el correo de HolySeadramon, pero ahora mismo lo cierro y acepto tu invitación encantado ^^. HolySeadramon 20:41 14 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Va siendo hora de dividir tu pagina de discusión, si no sabes hacerlo me lo dices en mi discusión. Saludoss Oliver0796 18:23 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Ups me habia olvidado, es que estaba en otras dos wikias, ahora me pongo a dividir tu discusión. Oliver0796 18:37 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Hablo desde mi torneo debes elegir entre valkyramon o seraphimon uno de los dos si tus digimons ganan en este torneo(te recomiendo a seraphimon) tu seras el proximo invitado de honor el cual los invitados de honor pueden hasta registrar a 4 digimons en el torneo bueno nos vemos =) thumb|left Nos vemos! ¿He vuelto a ganar? Me pregunto hasta cuando seguiré teniendo suerte... Porque lo rivales que quedan son cada vez más fuertes... Bueno, ¡ánimo y adelante! Pero también podría ganar Joacoz con su otro digimon, o tú ;). HolySeadramon 10:07 16 oct 2010 (UTC) hola tambien soi de colombia quisiera conoserte algun dia soi de cali mi correo es maik1250@hotmail.com hola y bienvenido de vuelta a la wiki !, jajaja por aharo no podras ser administrador XD ya que el nuevo administrador es oliver (te dijo esto porque recien vi tu estado de batallaXD)pero talvez en el futuro puedas.zoe =) 19:06 7 nov 2010 (UTC) ¡Holaaaaaa! ¡Bienvenido de nuevo! Te echaba de menos por aquí... ¡Me alegro de que se te haya acabado el bloqueo =D! Lo del administrador... Bueno, ahora mismo está Oliver0796, y Joacoz desaparecido por el momento... Pero puede que más tarde lo consigas ;). HolySeadramon 20:19 7 nov 2010 (UTC) Candidatura Hola, Crisangemon. Me gustaría convertirme en administrador de Digimon Wiki, y me gustaría que me apoyaras. Puedes votar en Usuario Blog:Felikis/Mi candidatura para administrador. Gracias--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 15:16 13 nov 2010 (UTC) hola cristian como ves la wiki esta es diferente y aca puedes meteter al chat .Zoe102 (Mi Discusión) 22:43 4 ene 2011 (UTC) ¡Hooola! Me alegro de saber de ti ^^ Te echaba de menos yo a ti también... Aunque últimamente me conecto menos y tal porque estoy super liado... En fin, ¿qué tal las navidades y demás? ¡Espero que muy bien! ¡Ya hablaremos! ;) HolySeadramon (Mi Discusión) 17:27 7 ene 2011 (UTC) hola no esta tan desparchado por aqui sierto nini Kari 22:17 25 feb 2011 (UTC) chao nos bemos Kari 22:17 25 feb 2011 (UTC) hola comon len va muy perdido no Re:Ola De Nuevo Hola, no esperaba volverte a ver después de tanto tiempo. En primer lugar, sé que he tardado en responderte pero he estado muy ocupado por los diferentes Wikis donde colaboro y voy respondiendo las dudas según la prioridad que le de al tema que me consultan, y en tu caso es básicamente tu regreso. Antes de nada, no vuelvas a dejarme un mensaje en la Central de Wikia relacionado con Digimon Wiki, no por dejarlo allí lo responderé antes, si te fijas en el historial tuve que revertir tu edición allí en dos ocasiones. Si vuelves a hacerlo, me veré obligado a bloquearte en la Central. Me parece irrelevante e innecesario que me comentes tras tanto tiempo el tema del bloqueo de Joacoz, fue completamente justificado ya que creó una cuenta títere a la que añadió el flag de administrador a saber con qué intenciones. De resto, por aquí ha pasado de todo, y me resulta imposible resumirte, ahora deberás ser tú quién vaya consultando las novedades que hemos ido añadiendo estos últimos meses en blogs, o foros para estar medianamente informado, o acceder a alguno de nuestros chats para estar al día de lo que pase o pueda pasar de ahora en adelante. -- 19:18 12 oct 2011 (UTC) Actos de Vandalismo Crisangemon porque estas quitando la información de los Digimon, si continuas le diré a los Administradores.--Sokyroscuro | Si tienes algo que decirme aquí puedes. 20:57 1 may 2013 (UTC)